


The Scent of Apples

by venilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Community: scarvesnhats, Fluff, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venilia/pseuds/venilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble and a half (250 word ficlet). </p><p>October's papery and smokey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Robert Frost's "After Apple Picking".

It tasted mellow and sweet and crunched in the best possible way and made juice run down his chin when Sirius bit into it and, _there’s nothing as good as apples eaten outside in the sun in October_ , Sirius thought, _especially when there’s a boyfriend – a new, Moony-boyfriend - and a best mate crunching apples beside you._

Moony was leaning back on one arm and almost laughing, autumn-red apple resting against his shirt and staining the cotton wet, _he’ll make a fuss later_ , a piece of apple skin caught between his teeth. Sirius could tell he was almost laughing because his eyes got all crinkly at the ends and his lips got thinner as he pressed them together, and Sirius supposed it might have something to do with Prongs being happily oblivious to the leaf resting like a handprint on his bum as he sprawled on his stomach on the grass.

The crisp smell of apples and, _Remember this_ , Sirius thought, _remember for always. Remember Moony’s hair matching the brown leaves and how Prongs is wearing his hideous purple-y jumper because his grandma knit it for him and his other one got chocolate all down the front, and how Peter got apples for all his friends from the kitchens before going off to “tutoring” with his girl, and how the sun’s warm on my cheeks, but my nose is cold and that October’s papery and smokey and how these apples smell so sweet and crunch fantastically. Remember this for always._


End file.
